


Braided Vows

by TheWorldIsAStage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsAStage/pseuds/TheWorldIsAStage
Summary: Entrapta and Perfuma would never have traditional wedding vows c:Based off an event close to my heart.It's set about 5 years in the future.I haven't written anything for a long while so I decided to break that and write a sweet Entrapta x Perfuma one shot/short fanfic, with one of my other fav ships - Mermista x Adora.It's not my best work especially as I didn't spend much time on it, but I just wanna /finish/ something at this point. There's probably tonnes of grammar errors. Just use your imagination and enjoy the general story c:





	Braided Vows

Both barefoot, Bow escorted Perfuma along the tender sand as it flicked and moved between their toes, walking in the direction of the meet point.

Perfuma wore an elegant pink summer dress that delicately draped and dragged on the sand behind her as she strolled along the beach under the clear evening sky, with a graceful flower crown on her head, whilst Bow wore a dazzling white cropped tank shirt that lay loosely on his shoulders and torso, with pink above-the-knee chino shorts. 

“I’m so excited!” Perfuma grinned, clutching Bow’s hand tightly with one hand, and holding onto his arm with the other. 

“Are you nervous?” Bow noticed how tense Perfuma’s grip was.

“A little...Okay maybe a lot” She chuckled in his direction.

“I figured” He looked back at Perfuma and returned a reassuring smile. “We’ve all been waiting for this day for so long, we’re happy for you and share your nerves and excitement.”

Perfuma conjured up a flower reef around Bow’s neck and shoulders and blushes with amusement “I never get bored of doing that”.

They continued for a few more minutes on the beach, approaching the meet point.

They were met by Adora and Mermista, who were affectionately cuddling together on a blanket by a gently roasting campfire, warmingly lighting up the space around them. The fire occasionally crackled and snapped, sending off cute, pretty sparks in all directions, like fireflies into the sunset.

Adora wore a handsome short-sleeve magnolia blouse and tie front shorts in pastel yellow with a floral print, whilst Mermista wore a teal crop top and some white denim shorts. 

Placed off to the side of the campfire, were a couple of large coolers and a round portable barbeque, displaying an attractive amount of food, soda and beer for the party. 

Sat next to Mermista - who was DJ for the night - was a decent sized portable speaker playing various different pop party and summer romance acoustic songs, setting the mood for the party. 

“Here comes the bride. HERE COMES THE BRIDE!~” Mermista, who had been setting up the party for the entire evening with her girl, already had a couple of beers and had spotted Bow and Perfuma.

“Finally! Can we eat now?” Adora had a couple of beers too, who wasn’t a patient person and had the appetite of a horse. 

“No babe, we gotta wait for the other bride first” Mermista cracked open a couple of beers, ready to hand them to Bow and Perfuma.

Adora chortled “Oh yeah!”. She nuzzled her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and took another sip of her beer.

Bow approached the campfire with Perfuma and promptly sat on one of the other blankets “Sorry we took so long. You know how these things are”. He took one of the beers Mermista was offering and joined the party. 

“Thanks for waiting for us guys” Perfuma accepted the other beer from Mermista. She needed to calm her nerves and her excitement was bubbling. That’s what she had in common with her love - excitement. Whether they were excited about the same things, or different, they both shared an excitement for life.

“Don’t worry about it” Mermista put her now free hands around her girl and pulled her closer.

“Are they on their way yet?” Perfuma was anxious about her bride’s whereabouts. 

“She got her hair _super_ tangled in something. I dunno. They phoned an hour ago and I couldn’t make much sense of what she was saying...” Mermista was trying to remember and pick out what was going on in the background when Glimmer phoned for an update.

“Oh, alrighty then. Thanks” The flower princess was now worried for her girl, turning a little fidgety and restless, tangling her own locks between her fingers. She wanted to call her and check she was alright, but she had to trust that someone else was looking after her just this once.

“Glimmer can totally teleport here when they’re done so I’m sure they’ll be here any minute now” Adora tried to reassure Perfuma with an upbeat tone and attitude.

“You’re right” Perfuma smiled, feeling a little more at ease and sipped more of her beer.

Suddenly a glittering ball of light spawned a short distance away.

“Wow can we do that again?!” Entrapta was intrigued and mesmerised by their teleportation trip “That was so far!”.

“Maybe later - and I’ve been practicing” Glimmer grinned proudly at the distance she managed to teleport the both of them. She had put a lot of time into her training and it showed. Her power had really grown.

Entrapta wore a loosely fitted white t-shirt and short denim dungarees. In her front pouch of her dungarees were some flowers she had picked earlier in the day. She loved her front pouch pocket. Glimmer wore a black high waisted skater skirt with a pastel purple-blue t-shirt and was barefoot as everyone else. It was the beach. Who was gonna wear shoes on a sandy beach?! 

Entrapta took in the view and suddenly became self-aware of herself and her surroundings. The reality had set in where she was. She knew this was coming, she had been excited for it, she knew it was set to be on the beach. It was her future for a while. Now it was the present. A present reality. She started sweating.

Glimmer noticed Entrapta’s anxiety. She sweetly stole her hand and looked her in the eyes with a kind, friendly smile “You’re okay, Entrapta, you’ve got this”.

“Do you really think so?” Social events were the one thing Entrapta never had confidence in for as long as she had to take part in them - or be the centre of, in this case.

“I know so” Glimmer comforted and encouraged her friend. 

Glimmer let go of Entrapta’s hand for a moment to gather up a small ball of glittering energy in her hands and made a sweet request of Entrapta “Make a wish!”.

“Oh!-UH!-I wish for Perfuma to be my wife!” 

“She’s already going to be, silly!” Glimmer chuckled. “Wish for something else, okay?”.

“Alright” Entrapta paused for a moment and posed her twin tails in a thinking position against her chin before switching to a more confident position “A-HA! I GOT IT! I wish for a tiny dog!”

“You got it, Princess!” Glimmer lifted up the ball of light slowly into the sky as they both watched for a minute before it disappeared into the sun, then Glimmer stole Entrapta’s hand back with assurance “Are you ready?”

“I think so. What do I do when I see her?” Entrapta wasn’t sure how these kinds of ceremonies went down, nor what was expected of her.

“You’ll know.”

“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it” Entrapta trusted Glimmer. They had become close friends over the years. Glimmer had always made sure to care about Entrapta and included her in their friend group plenty. Entrapta had become more confident through the help of her friends - and her girlfriend.

“I guess you will” Glimmer was proud of her friend’s confidence “Now, let’s get going okay?”

Glimmer accompanied her friend along the beach towards the meeting point, where they finally arrived and were met by the rest of the party.

Entrapta spotted her girl sat on the blanket and sprinted the remaining steps towards her as Perfuma jumped up with the same excitement, tightly and tenderly embracing each other for a few moments. 

The two soul mates shifted their hands from their previous embrace and locked fingers. 

“You look beautiful” Entrapta sighed and blushed blissfully, breathing in the pleasing sight in front of her, then looked into her bride’s eyes and moved a lock of hair from Perfuma’s face.

“You do too, as always” Tears gently rolled down Perfuma’s cheek as she tenderly pecked her sweetheart’s forehead.

They were both so nervous. Excited, and completely in love with each other, but nervous. What were you supposed to say to your soon-to-be-wife that you haven’t already said before, to show your love and appreciation for her? Were there any special words that only belonged to such a day, when their love wasn’t limited to just that one day? 

The sweet flower princess and beautiful science genius were a match that seemed to happen only in fairy tales, but of all the luck in the world they found each other and blossomed together.

Entrapta tilted her head and greeted her flower’s lips, closing their eyes together, showing how they missed each with a sweet touch from their lips - their lips could show their love with more than words. Entrapta broke the kiss and put her nose to Perfuma’s “I’m so happy”.

“I’m right there with you” Perfuma stole another warm embrace and sighed.

Unaware to them, Mermista was sneakily taking pictures of the star couple.

“Hey come on guys save it for later I’m HUNGRY!” Adora loved seeing Entrapta and Perfuma happy together, but was keen to get the party started.

The two romantic women blushed and giggled together. “Oops sorry!” Entrapta grudgingly plucked herself from their moment. Perfuma hurriedly kissed once more before they both went over to the spare blanket, wrapping themselves into a cuddle besides the campfire. 

Glimmer, having already sat down and shuffling in close with Bow, cheekily swiped the remains of his beer and joined the party.

Mermista broke her own cuddle with her girl, reached for the drinks cooler and opened more beers and sodas for everyone, quickly removing the caps and handing them out one by one. 

A piquant, appetising scent smoked lightly in the direction of the party. Adora and Mermista shuffled over closer to the barbecue and checked on the grill. 

“Looking goooood babe” Adora was practically salivating at the sight and smell of Mermista’s cooking.

“Are you hallucinating a mirror?” Mermista flirted.

“I look like spicy chicken and hot dogs now huh?” 

“Nah. You’re way more delicious” Mermista whispered with a charming wit. She-Ra and Sea-Ra were distracted from cooking duties for a short minute as they keenly pecked their lips, cheeks and necks.

“I think I might prefer you for dinner instead babe” Adora teased quietly.

“I’ll hold you to that” Mermista broke their moment of flirting and fun with a soft, affectionate kiss to her hero’s cheek. 

“Friends!” She-Ra turned, wielding a set of cooking tongs and claps them together as she raises them above her head, grabbing the attention of others “The food is done!”. 

Mermista snorted at her goofy girlfriend and reached for the hot dog and burger buns and various snacks that they had packed and handed them out, whilst Adora began taking the requests for the grilled meat.

The Best Friend Squad had grown larger and stronger over the years. They talked over memories around the campfire for a while, laughing and smiling between sipping beers and stuffing their faces, whilst cuddling up and kissing with their closet company - the music still playing for the party. The more beers they had consumed, the more mindful their bodies became of the beat of the music as they danced a little in their seated positions.

The Sea-Ra stood up to further her dancing through her body, pulling her girls hand to dance with her.

Adora and Mermista were the first two to start the dance party off, kicking their feet together, twirling each other on the end of their arm and swaying their hips in harmony.

Next up to join the sunset disco were Bow and Glimmer, quickly followed by the brides.

The gang danced around each other, moving their bodies with every beat. 

Occasionally they would pull their romantic partner in for those more intimate moments.

Perfuma charmed her lady, feeling her girl’s skin against her own, intimately clutching arms and hands together. Perfuma’s dress danced with the campfire flames and her passion burned stronger with their embrace. Entrapta drifted a hand away from her girl’s hand and tenderly cupped her face, edging her face close to hers, synching their swaying to a serene pace. 

Their noses touched and tickled as Perfuma gently reached her free hand around the back of Entrapta’s neck, before letting go of hands fully and drawing their waists in tighter together, sighing affectionately. They arranged their arms cosily to hold each other, influencing and mirroring their infatuation. 

Entrapta gently pushed her girl away from their swaying cuddle and twirled her on the end of her arm playfully, giggling and smiling in affection.

They pressed their bodies again, finishing off their twirl and paused their dancing for a moment. The brides blushed and beamed catching one another’s eyes, admiring their love.

“I love you a whole lot” Perfuma graciously brushed a lock of hair from Entrapta’s eyes and caressed the side of her face.

“I love you too. Waaaaay more than tiny food” Entrapta’s eyes sparkled. Her cheeks glowed pink as she kissed Perfuma’s palm “Will you still marry me?”.

“Oh totally - every day - Actually _can_ we do this every day?” Perfuma never doubted who and how she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

“Boy if I got to marry you every day I’d be the luckiest princess of them all” Entrapta chuckled “This _is_ pretty fun though huh?” 

“We’re both lucky” Perfuma checked out her girl and blissfully sighed “This is definitely fun. We’ll come to the beach every day.” 

“Just you and me my funky cool flower wife!” Entrapta joked. “Will you still kiss me every day too?” 

Perfuma didn’t waver and pulled her girl’s waist in tight to hers, kissing her with fervor as Entrapta gasped and relaxed into her embrace, laying her hands against her chest and shoulder, shielding her twin tails around them. They sighed into each other’s mouths, satisfying their cravings of lust. Their lips pecked and danced to the slow beat of the music, making up for the lack of real dancing they were doing.

“God they really are in love, aren’t they?” Mermista joked to her girl, still dancing, along with the rest of the party.

“Well you’d know” Adora flirted as she nabbed a kiss.

“No shit babe” Mermista snapped playfully and stole Adora back for another kiss.

Adora stayed in her girl’s arms for a moment and propositioned her sweetly “Do you think we’ll get married someday too?”

Mermista blushed at her hero propositioning her out of the blue “Oh it’s our turn next for sure” she half-joked, but was entirely serious about marrying her.

“Did you two just get ENGAGED?!” Bow overheard them and immediately interrupted them in excitement.

“I guess we’re not dancing anymore, huh?” Glimmer joked her thoughts aloud as she didn’t want to be the only one left dancing.

“I guess we did” Mermista blushed and avoided eye contact with everyone.

“She SAID YES!” Adora fireman-lifted Mermista around her shoulders and spun a little on the spot.

The other couple overheard the commotion and reluctantly put their intimacy on pause until a later time. Entrapta unwrapped her twin tail shield around them “We’ll get back to this later” delicately taking her girl’s hand as they locked fingers.

Glimmer noticed they were open to the world around them again and grinned in their direction with an update “They just got engaged!”.

“Well it’s about damn time!” Entrapta was excited to hear the news.

“Oh how wonderful!” Perfuma blushed and replied to Glimmer at the same time.

“Isn’t it like, time for your official thingy too?” Mermista asked the other couple as Adora finally put her down.

“You mean their vows?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow at Mermista.

“Yeah whatever” Mermista posed her arms with a laid back attitude.

“Oh uh…” Entrapta scratched her head awkwardly and grinned at Perfuma.

Perfuma continued on from Entrapta “We don’t have any, really”

“Makes sense. Just wing it right?” Mermista understood.

“Something like that” Perfuma looked again at her girl and smiled.

“We should probably sit back down now huh?” Bow was officiating the ceremony and decided it was probably time to start.

The Best Friend Squad took their places back on the blankets. 

The campfire lit their faces and warmed their skin for what the blanket couldn’t cover. The bold, peachy sun peeked over the ocean, spreading its light over the waves that gently rocked towards them. The gentle spices from the dying barbecue lingered amongst the salty waves and the floral scent surrounding the brides.

“Are you guys ready?” Bow was keen to get the two married already.

Entrapta and Perfuma dazed into each other’s eyes and nodded. 

Entrapta took the flowers from her front pocket “So, these are for you, just in case you didn’t know already…” tenderly placing one in her love’s hair and lovingly offered the remaining bunch as she snuggled Perfuma with her fluffy twin tails shield around them. 

Perfuma blushed and blossomed, accepting and appreciating her soulmate’s gift, before shifting her body and gesturing Entrapta to cuddle into her lap “Come, I have to do something for you now too”

Entrapta made herself at home in her girl’s lap “What are you gonna do?”.

Perfuma spread her girl’s hair all around them across the blanket “As much as I love these flowers… and you” she paused and glanced at the small flower bunch “this isn’t gonna be enough”.

“Surprise me!” Entrapta looked up at Perfuma with trust in her eyes “and I love you too”

Perfuma spent the next few hours tentatively combing and braiding her girl’s large amount of hair, placing the occasional flower from Entrapta’s offering in between the braids, as they spoke to one another about their future together and what they loved about each other as their close friends witnessed and celebrated with them. 

Perfuma leant over and promptly kissed Entrapta’s head “THERE!”

Entrapta sat up and checked out her braided hair surprise and her eyes sparked with tearful joy, before leaning over and kissing her wife with appreciation “It’s beautiful” and wrapped her long thick flower braid around them.

Perfuma grinned “One last thing…” she stole her wife for a longer, deeper kiss as she cast magically beautiful blossoms into her wife’s pretty braid, followed by a rain of pink and lilac petals delicately showering the new brides under the moonlight and stars.


End file.
